


running

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: The Doctor is a woman now. And she's facing a problem all women have when they run.





	running

"How do you _run with these things_?"

Startled and perplexed by the exclamation, Yasmin turned to face the hallway she'd just finished running down. "Run with what, Doctor?"

The blonde woman gestured helplessly with her hands, trying to catch her breath. The monster chasing them was held off for the moment but it wouldn't be long before it caught up to them again. She shook her head. " _These_!" she exclaimed, and her hands gestured to her chest.

Yasmin blinked and then started to grin. She couldn't help herself. "You really weren't kiddin' when you said being a woman is new to you, were you?"

"No, I wasn't! Never had these parts before, and how do you run with these things just floppin' about? I mean, it's just so _distractin_ '." The Doctor glared at nothing and swept her hair out of her face. 

Yasmin laughed despite her best efforts, deliberately ignoring it when the Doctor turned that glare on her. "I'm sorry," she giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand, "but it's just so hilarious to hear you say that. You think you're the first woman to complain about this? We need support when it comes to runnin'."

The Doctor frowned. "Support? You mean like a therapy, or a group talk, or a--?"

The corridor behind them exploded, and both of them instinctively ducked. The monster's growl echoed ominously and they started off again. Despite her fear, and the adrenaline, and the possibility they could be killed any second, Yasmin found herself still smiling about the utter adorable ridiculousness of the blonde running beside her. "Don't worry, Doctor," she said between breaths, "I'll take you bra shoppin'."

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, you can't tell me Thirteen isn't going to have this problem when she runs. I couldn't help but write this because I can't imagine she wouldn't ask that question at some point.


End file.
